Strange Chronicle
by lunaticaxmurder
Summary: Mariposas en el estomago? Atrevimiento? o solo deseo sexual? Capitulos cortos :D
1. Oooooh si!

1.

-I siiinging in the raiin (8)  
-Oo... Hay alguien ahí?

El partido de Quidditch habia finalizado con un buen resultadoa favor de Griffindor, casa que habia competido contra Huffelpuff. A pesar de la lluvia el partido a sido un éxito, aunque aprece ser que alguien se alegró tanto que hizo estallar los vestuarios, asi que los jugadores tenian que cambiarse en sus habitaciones. Y ahí estaba James para hacerlo, aunque parece ser que ya hay alguien.

-I siiingiiiing

-Siiiinging!!!  
-O.O, quienes hay??? –puso al mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta- AH!  
-O.O UH! -Sirius  
-O.O AAAH! –Lupin.

-OO.. eh... –James no sabia ni donde mirar.  
-Yo... el... nosotros... estaba...-Remus no encontraba las palabras.  
-No es lo que aprece Cornamenta! – dijo Sirius tapandose con la toalla.  
-No... no hay anda que explicar...- tenia los ojos tapados- Oh... Lunatico... veo que no solo en luna llena te comviertes en algo monstruoso...  
-OO!! –Remus estaba tan colorado como las toalla de Black.  
-Esto...-comenzó a decir el atractivo moreno de la ducha pero Lupin le interrumpió.  
-Estaba yo duchandome y vino Canuto porque los vestuarios habian estallado y claro... me daba pena que estubiera esperando porque como habia llovido... e iba tan guarro... se iba a resfriar, y si se resfria se pondra enfermo, y si se pone enfermo le baja las defensas, y si not iene defensas, no tendria sentido que juguese el proximo partido. –con un toque de tartamudeo.

-¬¬... Quiza Lily me deje su ducha -!!

Antes de irse les miro con cara de "estais locos?" pero dio una sacudida de cabeza y salió de la habitación dando saltos.  
Al volver (con la cara marcada de tortazos) bien entrada la noche, solo vio a Sirius sin acostar, tumbado en la cama leyendo un libro sobre Elfos domésticos y otros animales de exclavitud. 

-Bah! Ù.Ú... veo que todavia existe gente primitiva al que le gusta exclavizar seres inferiores...  
-... –James vaciló un poco antes de hablar- Canuto...  
-James, no soy gay.  
-Pero... 

Sirius apagó su varita con un movimiento y se acostó, y lo mismo hizo James, aunque los dos sabian que permanecerían despiertos buena parte de la noche.

Al día siguiente...

-WIIIIII! A despertarseee! Si! Si! Si! –el capullín de Peter avisaba del nuevo día con gran entusiasmo.

-¬¬ te quieres callar? –Lupin se tapaba con las sábanas.

-COMO? Estoy nervioso... es nuestra primera salida a Hogsmeade en el 6º año!  
-ù.ú... –Frank Longbottom. El quinto alumno en la habitación, le tiró el libro de Historia de la magia, que no era pequeño.  
-Mi preciosa nariz... T.T  
-Bueno chicos, vamos a vestirnos, debemos ser los primeros en ver los lindos cuerpos que el evrano a hecho con las chicas- Se levantó Sirius con una gran sonrisa. 

James le miró con preocupación pero al mirarse los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa, simplemente fué una ducha, como beunos amigos que son. O sino... cuantas veces se han abñado los cuatro desnudos juntos en el lago con el calamar gigante las noches de Junio para celebrar los exámenes?

-Oh Gabrielle! Tu siempre quisiste mi corazóóón, y hoy te lo entrego, eso si, sin dolooooor (8)  
-Calla Canuto! Tus canticos son peores que ver a Peter tonteando con Trelawney...  
-Oh Lunático! Gabrielle, oh si, mi querida Gabrielle Bellamy a querido volver a quedar conmigo...  
-OO –Peter escuchaba asombrado- despeus de hacerle...?  
-SI!  
-Todo un logro! –James se ponia su reluciente camiseta nueva.


	2. 2

2.

-Waaa tengo hambre!  
- Y cuando no lo tienes querido Lunatico?  
-No entiendo como comiendo de esa forma estes tan delgado y pálido.. cual es tu secreto? –Frank le miraba curioso.

-Eh...

-Esque claro, sale por las noches y se transforma en un monstruo! –decia divertido Sirius.

Todos rompeiron a carcajadas, menos Longbottom, que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa de incomprensión.

Bajaron los cinco a desayunar al Gran comedor unas buenas tostadas con mantequilla de dostrina y un zumo de calabaza bien frequito para despejarse. Allí ya se encontraban casi todos los alumnos que se disponian a ir a Hogsmeade, menos los de primero, que miraban con una mezcla de envidia y odio a sus mayores.

-James, no se que habras pensado ayer, bueno si, pero que sepas que a mi me gustan las mujeres, que soy de... que soy de tetas! No de bultos sospechosos en al entrepierna... y te lo peudo demostrar! –Lupin miraba nervioso.

-Ah si? Ya lo veremos... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
-O.O... Sirius tengo miedo...

-Tranquilo Lunatico, oh no... temelo Lunatico ò.ó

-Glup... 

Mientras...

-Eh tu! Llegaremos tarde a clase.

-¬¬ Y a ti que te importa si llego tarde?.. retrasado... –La pequeña Tonks de 1º ,iraba fijamente a un alumno de Slytherin de 6º - ò.ó... O.O! AAAH!  
- Cucú! –James Potter la cogió por la espalda- vaya vaya... tu no eres... ¿ Me suenas mucho... Tu has ido con Sirius verdad?  
-Yo soy...  
-Oh! Una ex!

-Mas bien soy su...  
-Yo se de uno que te puede dar mas caña que aquel que miras.

-Déjame insensato! Oh... tu eres el creido de Potter?  
- ¬¬... soy el hermoso de Potter!  
-Date el piro... no te interesa a quien miro.

-Claro que si! Estas mirando a Snape! Como no me va a importar? Como no detenga esto, acabaras mal querida niña...

-Y tu de donde sales hermoso? ¬¬

-Estaba yo tranquilamente bebiendo un dulce zuño de calabaza, dedicandome a mis diarias miradas asesinas hacia Quejicus cuando derepente noté que no solo era mi amravillosa mirada la que se cruzaba con el, sino que habia una pequeña chica de pelo morado mirando a ese engendro. Mala mala mala...

-OO... no es lo que piensas estúpido!

-Jojojojo... ven que te enseñare a un buen hombre, que aprece que te gustan los maduritos.

-No necesito a nadie.

-Pero si eres adoraaable! LUPIIIIIIIIN!  
-Oo... eh? –Remus levantó la vista buscando al que le llamaba.

Derepente el color morado del pelo de Tonks se volvió rojo intenso.

-Coño!! Como has hecho eso de cambiar..??

-OO ah! Tengo que irme! –Aprovechó que James aflojó el brazo y salió corriendo- por poco...

-ALUMNOS A HOGSMEADE. Por aqui. –Mc Gonagall, con la varita en la garganta, avisaba a todos de reunión.

-Gabrielleeeeeeeeeeeeee! –un negro cuerpecito saltaba alegre hacia la ya nombrada Gabrielle Bellamy, uan chica de Huffelpuf de grandes ojos castaños y pelo caoba con forma de corta melena que esperaba en las escaleras de marmól.

-Lupiiiiiiiiiiin!

-Que quieres Cornamenta...

-Ya se como me puedes demostrar tu GRAN heterosexualidad.

-Como?

-Alguna vez te has fijado en una chica de pelo morado perteneciente a nuestra querida casa fundada por Godrick Griffindor?

-No.

-Si hombre ¬¬, esa chica que habla aveces con Canuto... que es asi un poco baja, muy mona ella.

- Uy... para fijarme en cada chica que se le acerca a Sirius...

-¬¬ de pelo morado?

-A que curso va?

- A... bueno que la edad no importa verdad?

-James...

-A1º. Asi jovencita... mejor no? Asi no tendra celulitis ni cosas raras de esas.

-Por dios, te he dicho que no soy gay. No que no fuera un asaltacunas.

-Te queda mucho por aprender... Con cuantas chicas has salido durante tu temprana vida?  
-... Una?

-No cuenta tu prima. Aunque tampoco entiendo siento tana tractivo que no salgas con ninguna. Es miedo al compromiso?

-James, sabes de sobra el porque –lo dijo tan serio que hasta a Potter se le erizaron los pelos del cuerpo. Dicho esto dio la vuelta y se encaminaron hacia el pueblo.

Pasaron


	3. Tres en un burro

For Mione. :D.

3.

Pasaron todo el viaje en silencio y en su visita a Hogsmeade solo intercambiaron palabras para pedir una cerveza de mantequilla y comprar artículos de Zonko. Habia tanta tensión que hasta el aire parecía espeso. Pero al final del dia cuando ya se acostaron, Remus comenzó a hablar, como si lo recitara.

-Cornamenta... y quien es esa chica?

Pasaron días, una semana... dos semanas...

-Y bueno, que es de Gabrielle? –comentó Longbottom meintras se vestian para ir al partido de Quidditch.

-Una pesada... no para de darme besos y tocar mi esbelto trasero...-Sirius

-Jajaja, que pasa, que si no te maltratan no es de tu tipo? –decia Remus con cara de perversión.

-Como lo sabes tonto!

-Oys... os dejo, mi querida espera, lalala... –Henry se fué de la habitación con ritmo en las caderas.

-Y James?

-Se ha ido a tontear con Lily anets del partido, cada vez le veo más futuro a esa relación .! –Black miraba divertido a Lupin.

-Estamos solos?

-Si... Colagusano ha ido primero para reservar asientos.

-Oye Sirius... –este se giró y le miró fijamente.

-Esa mirada inocente, no se como lo haces! –y decidido le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Mmmm... no... si... que diga, que lio.

-Lo siento! Esque, mira, tengo que decirte que, vale, nose, este año te he visto más que como un amigo... me entiendes? Se que es una locura, pero no me digas que no hemos tenido mucho roce, y pensé que dandote un beso me aclararía.

Remus se quedó mirando sus grises ojos. Porque derepnete se sentía tan confundido? Tenia tantos sentimientos dentro de el que ya no sabia que sentir, era un remolino dentro de su estomago, y el sin querer pensaba que hago malo ocurría, pero porque parar? Le gustaba tanto...

-Yo tampoco lo tengo claro... pero esque me cuesta creer que sea...

-Ya ya, mira, quizá deberiamos pasar de este royo, lo que estamos sintiendo es mera confianza, ya sabes.

-Vale ! Pero el último –Remus cogió su mejilla y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Tralara

-GRIFFINDOR! GRIFFINDOR!

-Que frioooo . ¡ -Al lado de George McDowell apareció Lupin.

-Que susto! De donde vienes?

-De hablar con Black, estaba muy nervioso por el partido, ya que si ganan a Slytherin tendran casi ganado el campeonato.

-Bieeen esto ya comienza! –saltaba emocionada la pelirroja Lily Evans. Al ver que Remus llegó a su lado comenzó a hablar con el, ya que era con el único de los merodeadores que se podia confiar ya que parecia sensato y callado- Ey! Que tal con la peli morada?  
-Eh? La de 1º? ¬¬ todavia seguis con eso, ni siquiera la he visto ni una vez.

-Quieres que te la consiga? Tu y yo hacemos un trato. Yo la consigo rendida a tus pies y luego tu... me deberias un favor ò.ó.

-Que no quiero estar con nadie! . 

-Va tonto... que se te ve la cara de pervertido.

-Tu si que estas pervertida, que cada vez que James te roza la mano se oye desde mi habitación como la vagina te hace palmas.

-O.O! Grosero! Estos dias estas alteradito... ¬¬... mejor me dedico a ver el infinito.

-Lo siento Lily U.U. Esque como nunca he tenido una relación...

- .! Pues don´t worry! De eso me encargo yo MUAJAJAJA

-No! No!

-YA! Y AQUI LLEGAN LAS ESTRELLAS DEL QUIDDITCH ESCOLAR! Y PRONTO RODEARAN TODO EL MUNDO CON SUS BARREDORAS! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIFFINDOOOOOOOOOOOR- comentarista. Se notaba a que casa se apoyaba y con razón.

-Mira mira! Es James! JAAAAAMEEES!

-Lily no te oye... y a que viene tanto entusiasmo? Juju

-o.o... no... a nada hombre...

-xD

-HA MARCADO HA MARCADOOOO! JAAAAAAMEEEEEES!

-¬¬

-O.O Mira Sirius!

-Oo que que?

-Casi le da una bludger, buff!

-Oh no! Y esta bien? Le ha rozado? Le ha hecho algún rasguño?

-Remus... te esta saludando.

-SIRIUUUS SIRIUUUS! Aquiiii!  
-¬¬!...

-Vale vaaaale! Es la emoción del partido mujer...

El resultado del partido fué 280 a 80, ganador Griffindor. Estaban de buena racha y con Potter, sabian aprovecharla al máximo.


End file.
